Never off My Mind
by necko-chan
Summary: HinataXGaara in the beginning, then HinataXKiba as the story moves on. Hinata and Gaara face through some long distance relationship and eventually, as all ex-long distance relationship people, breaks up. But even after years, their feelings lingered...
1. Chapter 1

-Writer's Lonely Corner-

Alright!!! Finally posting up a story after such a long time. My internet is currently down(still) and though I should be finishing my English story and AP Bio essay, I've decided to take an hour half off, and type this fanfic+true story+fantasy.

This story is fanfic because it's Gaara and Hinata. True story because someone I love a lot has recently called off on us. He said I've changed (which I know is true.) We're not together because I moved here a little over 2 years ago. Somehow, we still had strong affections for each other. Just few months before summer, my freshman year, I found a guy I feel I have crushed on. Turns out, though I've been rejected by him, I still think about him a lot of my times. Fantasy, because the future is of course not laid out yet.

* * *

CH1

"Gaara, I promise to love you forever."

"Hinata, I will never forget you."

2 years has passed since Gaara and Hinata last saw each other.

In the two years, they each dated 2 people.

For about 7 months, they tried long distance relationship.

It of course worked out at first. The whole thing was new.

Then after few months, their subject started to change.

"Hinata."

"Gaara, are you sick?"

"Yea. I lent Ino my jacket and I got sick."

_You never wore a jacket...do you even own one?_

"How's my princess?"

"Hey Gaara, what are you doing?"

"Gaara? Are you still there?"

"Oh...I was supposed to call Ino like...an hour ago."

_Since when do you care about someone so much...?_

"Hey, I just got back."

"Where did you go?"

"I was at the movies."

"Tenten didn't tell me you guys were going to the movies."

"Oh, yea. I went with Ino."

"Just you and Ino?"

"Yea. She started shivering and I let her lean on me."

_Gaara...I thought only we go to movies alone..._

"Hey dear--"

"Can I call you back? Ino's on the other line."

"Yea, sure..."

_Happy Valentine's Day..._

"Gaara?"

Please leave a message after the beep.

"Hm... Happy birthday..."

As anyone can see, Ino came in the picture.

Hinata silently left.

--

A month later, Gaara called back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata."

"Gaara?"

"Yea, I forgot to call you back."

"For what?"

"Oh, you called me on my birthday."

"...That was a month ago..."

"Well... Thanks for remembering."

"You had fun?"

"Yea. Did Temari tell you or something?"

"Tell me...about what?"

"Oh, nevermind then."

"Wait, wha--"

'Gaara~'

"I gotta go, bye!"

That was Ino calling for Gaara...

--

"Hey, Temmri?"

"Hina!!!"

"Hi."

"Hina, what's up?"

"Hey, I had a question..."

"Hina, are you...crying?"

"Hm, yea..."

"What's wrong?"

"Gaara..."

"What did Gaara do!?"

"Is he...really with Ino officially now?"

"Hina, listen...I know you two have known each other for a long time and...

I just think, he's moved on."

"Alright... Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah..."

Another month passed.

"Hinata."

"Hey Gaara."

"Happy birthday."

"Ha haa, you remember?"

"Yea. So I hear you're with some guy now?"

"Ish. I just broke up with him."

"Why?"

"He wasn't right."

"Why?

"Gaara, you're with Sakura?"

"Nice way to change a conversation. How did you find out?"

"Temari told me."

"Oh."

"I knew you two would eventually come together."

"Oh."

"Well, I gotta go cry about you growing up and being a man in love now."

"I... K, bye."

Hinata was not lying. She cried.

It's been so long yet she still shed tears.

Just a while after New Year, Hinata found another guy.

This guy was way overly obsessive.

She broke up with him coldly days before her and Gaara's anniversery.

Again, it's been a little over 2 years since Hinata left.

There's this guy in school Hinata met as a stupid freshman.

***To me, ALL freshmans are stupid.***

Over summer, she decided that this time, it's all for reals.

Though Kiba had already told her that they won't work out, Hinata still likes him a lot.

Hinata knows this could be love as well.

This night, they were all moving on yet not.

Hinata and Gaara are chatting on IM.

**Silent_Princess: **Hinata.

**Bloody_Prince: **Yes?

**Bloody_Prince: **Don't talk about Kiba to me.

**Silent_Princess: **Oh...Alright.

**Bloody_Prince: **Hinata, do you know my feeling towards you?

**Silent_Princess: **Overwhelming leftover love?

**Bloody_Prince: **Isn't "leftover" a little to cold?

**Silent_Princess: **No...It's been so long.

**Bloody_Prince: **I went out with Ino and Sakura.

**Silent_Princess: **I know.

**Bloody_Prince: **It didn't work out.

**Silent_Princess: **Me too.

**Bloody_Prince: **They weren't you.

**Silent_Princess: **Neither were they.

**Bloody_Prince: **You need to move on.

**Silent_Princess: **You too.

**Bloody_Prince: **...

**Silent_Princess: **If I never left...

**Bloody_Prince: **I would keep loving you til today...

**Silent_Princess: **And I still do.

**Silent_Princess:**We can still talk, right?

**Bloody_Prince: **...

**Silent_Princess:**Gaara?

**Bloody_Prince: **I'm sorry.

**Silent_Princess:**I have to chose?

**Bloody_Prince: **I'm sorry.

**Silent_Princess:** Alright...

**Bloody_Prince:** Night.

Years later, Temari recieved two identical mails and one similar.

"Gaara, this is for you." She handed one to Gaara and the other to Kankuro.

"Hina-chan is getting married," Kankuro read the wedding invitation.

"I guess...she found her love..." Temari lookedd at Gaara.

"Yea, I'm happy for her," he hasn't opened his.

"You should go, man," Kankuro read the invitation again, "you haven't seen her since Neji's wedding and babyshower."

"I'm gonna call her right now," Temari got out her phone.

Gaara silently left the living room to his bedroom.

He threw the invitation on the bed then lied down on his stomach.

Pictures of him and Hinata still sat in the same frames on his desk.

They were never moved since Hinata left the town so long ago.

Hinata's stuffed animals, Hinata's hand made birthday cards...so many things from her.

Opening his eyes again, the invitation seemed to glare at him for not reading it.

--

To Sabaku no Gaara:

You are invited to the wedding of Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hiyashi.

The wedding is held in Hinata's hometown, Hidden Leaf Village--Konoha of the Land of Fire.

In the church on the fine Sunday morning on the 17 of March.

Please R.S.V.P. of your attendence.

Thank you,

Kiba && Hinata

--

"She seemed to have forgotten about me..." Gaara thought.

"But what's with the different envelope?"

Gaara shook the envelope up and down.

A piece of folded paper stuck out of the opening.

It was the way Hinata fold all of her private letters.

--

Hey Gaara,

This may be kind of awkward for you. Is it? I actually have no idea of what to write here...he hee. Please don't think any dumber of me!

Alright, I want you to come to this wedding. I want to see you again.

-Hina

--

"Temari!" Gaara burst through his door.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Tell Hinata I'm going," Gaara shut his door and lay back on his bed.

_Hinata..._

To be continued...in CH2

_

* * *

_

-Writer's Lonely Corner-

This entry may seem confusing, but I did my best.

The beginning of the story, I was hoping to show readers that Hinata and Gaara were really close and as their conversations shortens, so did their bond.

_Never off My Mind_ will end in the next chapter. I thought of alternate ending, but nah...he broke my heart so long ago... Nah, I'm letting it go.

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2

-Writer's Lonely Corner-

This is continuing of _Never off My Mind_. This is all a fantasy story in this chapter. I once thought I would love him even after years, but I guess I won't... Nor can I. I know, he will find someone more suitable to him than I. And I will do the same. Our time has been put to an end the moment my flight took me off the grounds of Hawaii...

* * *

The Sunday came as quickly as possible.

Gaara was eager to see Hinata yet not because he is not the groom.

The three Sabakus arrived early at the church.

All their elementary and old middle school friends are here. Some people were never seen before.

"Sabaku," Neji called.

"Gaara, I think he's calling you," Kankuro elbowed Gaara.

"Neji," Gaara walked toward Neji.

"Hey, glad you could make it."

"I got an invitation."

"I know, a special one."

"So what did you want?"

"Oh, not me. Hinata wanted to see you."

"Hi...Hinata?"

"Yea, come with me."

Gaara followed Neji into the church and turned left to a door.

Neji knocked.

"Come in," Tenten was inside.

"Gaara's here," Neji let Gaara's eyes peek over his shoulder.

"Alright," Tenten turned to Hinata, "I'll come back to apply your facial make up later."

"Thanks," it was Hinata's sweet voice.

"Come on, Hana," Tenten reached for her daughter's hand.

"Go in, Gaara," Neji pushed him.

Gaara stood in the dressing room.

The lights were bright and the walls were tan marbles.

"Hinata."

"Hey Gaara," Hinata smiled at the figure she hasn't seen for few many years.

Gaara stood still.

Hinata got up and walked to him.

"How's it going?"

"Nothing."

The woman was really pretty. The white gown made it all seem unrealistically beautiful.

"So, I made the right choice back then," Gaara tried to joke.

"In a way...maybe," Hinata lowered her head.

"What's wrong?" Gaara reached out toward Hinata's face.

"Gaara," tears were trembling in her eyes.

Gaara froze, he just stared into her sweet memories of them in the past.

"I...made the wrong choice?"

Hinata shook her head and completely broke out.

Her head dropped perpendicular to her neck.

Tears fell, each telling every tale of their moments.

Gaara slowly bent down.

He kneeled on the floor, stretching his arms out, embracing his only love.

During the photography time and in the wedding, Hinata smiled so lightly and happily.

Only in Gaara's eyes do they seem tired and so lost.

Hinata wanted a picture of just her and the Sabakus while Kiba was with his family.

Temari and Kankuro then pushed the two together for a picture.

Just before the snap, Hinata tip-toed up and turned her head to Gaara.

Noticing a sudden change in Hinata's position, his head automatically turned to her.

Their lips touched.

There she gave the sweetest smile of all.

At lunch, Temari gave a toast from all Sabakus.

And as they were leaving, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara followed Hinata to her limo.

Temari and Kankuro purposely occupied Kiba just so they could have their last moments.

"Gaara, you didn't make the wrong choice," Hinata looked up at him.

"But if I didn't...you wouldn't cry," Gaara couldn't help but replay the image of Hinata drowning in her own tears.

"Gaara...I cried because..." she paused.

"Why?"

"Gaara..." she looked away then back at him, "have you ever thought, 'wow, I wish Hinata was my bride'?"

**...**

"Gaara," she looked deeply into him, "I love you."

**What?**

"I've never stopped loving you."

**Why now?**

"You never gave me a chance, and time was up. Kiba proposed to me."

**I was afraid...**

"And...Neither will I ever stop loving you."

Hinata knows, their time has stopped when she left Gaara two years ago.

Gaara knows, now that there's a better guy for Hinata, it's time they move on.

They both knew, they have no chance in being wtih each other. Not anymore.

What they don't know, was that Hinata will always love Gaara.

To top that, Gaara will never stop loving Hinata.

To Hinata, Gaara is her true love.

To Gaara, Hinata is his true love.

True love is when one loves another no matter the distance, age, or whatever else.

This is true love.

They are true love.

Though their love may not work out in the end, they shared this memory, this love.

Why?

Love is never off one's mind.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End-_

* * *

-Writer's Lonely Corner-

This story tells my mind right now. I will never stop loving that guy. He is the best guy I've gone out with. Not just because he was the first guy I took seriously but because we've been through so much yet so little together. The love we share is a bond, never to be broken.

Maybe in the future, us two may come back together.

-Writer's Little Dedication Board-

**Nezumi:**

I love you.

**Mammi:**

Kim wasn't the only reason me and him broke up. I couldn't continue.

**Daddi:**

I luvv you~ But I gotta confess one thing to you. I lied. If Nezumi and I were to get together in the future, I would go back with him if he and I were single. Maybe.

**Hunky Munky Black Jacket Man:**

I really like you. I have the hugest crush on you. I have no idea of why you say I don't have a chance with you. But I guess... like Uncle says, even if we were a maybe, the possibility would still be small.

**A.V.O.O.:**

I hope everything works out with you. I think Mr. Tinkle's pretty ok^^ I support you and I promised no "helps" from me this time. It's all you.

**Parent:**

You give me all the warmth I need, I luvv you~

**Pedobear:**

Thank you for bringing Parent and I closer.

**Vivi:**

I don't agree that Frank and I got nothing in common. Maybe not much, but not nothing. And vise versa, I see nothing in common between you and both your previous crushes as well. Still though, thanx for telling me of what you think/feel.


End file.
